1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for obtaining a probability value indicative of a probability that an image is a specific image.
2. Description of the Background Art
As described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-053769, there have hitherto been proposed a variety of techniques for obtaining a value indicative of characteristics of an image.